


Passing Months

by ScarredSwordHeart



Series: Dawn [11]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarredSwordHeart/pseuds/ScarredSwordHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the months pass, Kenshin slowly gains strength and skill through Hiko's gentle and patient tutelage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Months

_June, 1860_

When young Kenshin was able to get away from his Master's watchful eye, he liked nothing better than to eat his bento under the large oak tree that grew near, but not too near, the hut. As he ate, little bush warblers would approach him, hopping about and twittering. If the little redhead held still enough, they would land on his head and shoulders and eat crumbs from his hands.

* * *

_July, 1860_

Kenshin leapt into the air and effortlessly caught the pebbles his Master chucked at him. With each movement, Kenshin's reflexes became more finely tuned, enabling him to respond faster until not a single pebble was able to touch him.

 _'What he lacks in strength, he makes up for in grace and quick reflexes,'_   Hiko thought with pride as he continued to lob pebbles.

* * *

_October, 1860_

**CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUNCH!**

Sere autumn leaves crunched 'neath sandaled feet as Kenshin and Hiko danced their deadly ballet.

**CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!**

The crisp autumn air rang as Master and pupil's blades crossed again and again.

**THUD!**

Was the sound heard as Kenshin's lithe body connected with the ground every time Hiko was able to knock him over or trip him up with his nihontou. Each time, the boy would spring back to his feet, teeth clenched, violet eyes lit with indignation. Gripping his sword, the boy would charge forward in what he knew was a useless effort. Nevertheless, if he wanted to get stronger, he would endure the humiliation.

Someday, the power would be his.

* * *

_December, 1860_

Hiko loved his sake! Of that much, young Kenshin could be certain. When Kenshin worked his kata, his Master would sit on the log and drink sake while he watched, barking out a correction whenever warranted.

One cold winter day, Kenshin walked up to the cabin where Hiko stored all his sake. There was no lock on the door to prevent the boy from taking any if he wanted. He just never did because he was sure Hiko would pound him into the ground if he did. However, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of Hiko today. Maybe he could get away with just taking a tiny sip from the already open jug. Surely, the Master wouldn't notice!

"Hey, dummy! Get away from my sake!"

"Oro! Master, I was just looking," yelped Kenshin, cursing himself mentally for allowing Hiko to sneak up on him.

"And daydreaming again by the looks of it. You were THINKING about sneaking some sake, weren't you?" Hiko leveled his student a glare, daring him to lie.

Kenshin flinched under his Master's glare, averted his eyes and nodded guiltily.

"Well little thief, I wouldn't normally do this," Hiko began, uncorking the sake jug and pouring a sakazuki full and proffering it to Kenshin.

"Oro?"

"Quit oroing and take it," said Hiko. "As I was saying, I wouldn't ordinarily want to reward stealing, or the thoughts thereof, but since I have a surplus of sake, I'll let you try some."

"Orororo?"

"Just drink it, dummy," said Hiko with a roll of his eyes.

With a glance at his Master, Kenshin raised the sakazuki to his lips and took a sip. He coughed and sputtered, almost spitting the sake out. That stuff burned!

"Spit out a drop and you're sleeping outside tonight," growled Hiko.

"Oro!"

It was -5º outside.

Grimacing and fighting back the urge to cough the foul tasting stuff up, Kenshin slowly and carefully finished off the sakazuki under his Master's watchful eye.

"Ororoooo..."

By the time Kenshin had finished that sakazuki to the last drop, his cheeks were as red as his hair and he was swaying as he sat.

"Want another?" Hiko asked, ready to pour.

"Orooo...."

**THUD!**

It would be years before Kenshin could even stomach the sight of sake again.

~Owari~


End file.
